


На память

by Kamarien



Series: Мультифандомный АУ-челлендж 2017 [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamarien/pseuds/Kamarien
Summary: Нити судеб сходятся и расходятся.Два человека, которые когда-то были друзьями, случайно встречаются вновь.
Series: Мультифандомный АУ-челлендж 2017 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918987
Kudos: 4





	На память

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2017г на [Мультифандомный АУ-челлендж](https://coffeebee.diary.ru/p212565591.htm).  
> День 15, тема: Друзья детства

— Отпустить. Он ничего не знает. Корабль и груз вернуть.  
Вейдер, отвернувшись, прошел мимо смуглого мужчины. Штурмовики переглянулись и повели контрабандиста в ангар.  
Вейдер подошел к иллюминатору и вгляделся в звезды.  
Какая ирония! Встретить во всей галактике именно того человека, которого в детстве называл другом. Он уже давно не может вспомнить фамилию, но вот имя отпечаталось в памяти.  
Китстер, сын механика, когда-то давно не побоявшийся дружить с мальчиком-рабом и три года помогавший с гоночным ботом. Уже давно Вейдер покинул Татуин, перестроен и квартал, в котором он жил с матерью, и тот бот рассыпался ржавой пылью, а память все цепляется за те дни.  
Космос прочертил хвост улепетывающего грузовоза и Вейдер прикрыл глаза.  
Конечно, и груз был нелегален, и сам Китстер наверняка что-то знал про Сопротивление, а не от них самих, так от своих коллег... но пусть летит. Просто так.  
На память.


End file.
